it begins
by XfreakfruitX
Summary: a sonic Oc story.. not really sure what to say about it other than has a little sonic x shadow, other than that enjoy and tell me what you think


_**Chapter 1: it begins**_

_**It was a cold day a weird man had just stolen the chaos emeralds from sonic and tails, they were chasing after the man.**_

_**Sonic~ tails go get you plain you can keep up better with it!**_

_**Tails~ k sonic Ill be back as quick as I can. **_

_**Tails left sonic chasing the man, the man was getting far ahead of sonic, sonic was getting vary mean **_

_**Sonic~ no one can out race me I'm faster than then the speed of sound .**_

_**Wired mad~ well your too slow.**_

_**All for a sodden a girl aped in front of sonic **_

_**The girl~ hay**_

_**Sonic ~ out of the way I have to get that man his a bad guy**_

_**The girl~ I know that but before you can get to him you have to race me **_

_**Sonic~ what?**_

_**The girl~ my names Tenshi and I'm the goddess of death and if you want the chaos emeralds back you must pass a test for etch one.**_

_**Sonic~ what the chaos emeralds belong to me!**_

_**Tenshi~ NO THAY DON'T THE EMERALDS BELONG TO THE **_**GODS BUT**_** WE LEFT THEM ON EATH SO THAY COULD HELP KEEP THE EATH HETHY! So don't give me the bull about it belonging to you.**_

_**Sonic~ what? Ok who cares lest just race ill win for sure.**_

_**Tenshi ~ ok if you so sure than go **_

_**Tenshi toke off running fare ahead of sonic **_

_**Sonic~ what that's not fair, you didn't say that we wore go to start**_

_**Sonic toke off hoping to catch up with Tenshi who was so fare he could hardly see her.**_

_**Sonic started to catch up **_

_**Sonic~ ha your not so fast!**_

_**Tenshi~ don't get cocky**_

_**Tenshi's speed picked up10 fold **_

_**Sonic~ what the, hay what just happened?**_

_**Tenshi~ stopping cocky and you might win**_

_**Tenshi was so far a head that sonic could barley here her sonic was falling be hind and didn't know y. when all this was going on tails was stop by a young man.**_

_**Tails~ who are you? and why are you blocking my path**_

_**Young man~ names ryuu and god of dragon spirits I'm here to test you if **_

_**Pg.1**_

_**you win my little test than ill give back one of the emeralds.**_

_**Tails~ really you will than ill take your test lets do this! **___

_**Right after tails said that he was sent in to a black room, than a piece of paper with math problems on it but etch time tails answered one the next was ten time harder. **_

_**Tails~ how am I spost to do this. This is way to hard.**_

_**Back to sonic and Tenshi**_

_**Tenshi~ you would win if you just stop and lessen to what I said**_

_**Sonic~ hu? Wait she said to stop being cocky and just run. So if I stop being all ….. well me I can win! IM I RIGHT TENSHI! **_

_**Tenshi~ vary good sonic now lets what you can do!**_

_**After an hour or so they retched the end.**_

_**Sonic~ I did it I did I won no the emeralds**_

_**Tenshi~ you only get one **_

_**Tenshi hands sonic the emerald than she diapered than tails came out of no were **_

_**Tail~ SONIC! Hay who was that, she looks scary.**_

_**Sonic~ that's Tenshi goddess of death and she not that bad she kind of fun.**_

_**Tails~ hay she must have been working with that god of dragon sprits what was his name?**_

_**Sonic~ dos that mean you got an emerald!**_

_**Tails~ no sorry sonic I couldn't win. **___

_**Sonic~ its fine at least we have one back! **___

_**Tail~ ya! And ware are w..**_

_**Tails was cut off by a vary sore voice but they know that voice and they know it well. Shadow walked up to them in his pjs witch was only a pare of boxes and a net shirt **_

_**Shadow~ what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?**_

_**Leah shadows little sister was woken up by them talking and was not a morning person **_

_**Leah~ would you guys shut up im trying to sleep **_

_**Leah had come out of the hose in a bag t and that it but she was mad **_

_**Shadow ~ go back in side Leah**_

_**Leah~ NOT TIL YOU GAY MO FOS SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!**_

_**Shadow~ fine hay y don't you two stay the night **_

_**Pg.2**_

_**Tails and sonic~ ok**_

_**Sonic and tails liked that ider because sonic was dating shadow and tails **_

_**had a little crush on Leah so they all went in **_

_**And to there rooms **_

_**Shadow~ sonic you covered in dirt let take a shower **___

_**Sonic~ o ok 0/0**_

_**Shadow and sonic walked off to take a nice **__**hot **__**shower. Leah realized she couldn't sleep so she woke tails up **_

_**Leah~ hay wake up**_

_**Tails~ what?**_

_**Leah~ want food?**_

_**Tails~ ok sounds good. But what are we going to have?**_

_**Leah~ we are going out too eat with shadow card!**_

_**But all tails hoard was going out **_

_**Tails~ 0/0 o ok lets go**_

_**Leah~ you know you weird some times**_

_**Tails~ im sorry, I don't mean to be **___

_**Leah~ don't say sorry and lets go im hungry**_

_**The two went out too eat leavening shadow and sonic alone in the shower.**_

_**Shadow~ your so dirty sonic **_

_**Sonic~ I was just racing this weird chick just a bit ago**_

_**Shadow~ what do you mean weird?**_

_**Sonic~ well she was warring a strait jacket and she said she was the goddess of death. Weird right?!**_

_**Shadow~ hay! That girl stole my emerald **_

_**Sonic~ she has all but one of ours too**_

_**The two know that the same girl had attacked both of them so they know that she would came back, but who was she? Was she really who she said she was and if so was what she said true. Tails and Leah were at a big café and they were the only ones there. Than a girl walked up to them and held out an emerald. It was Tenshi!**_

_**Leah~ hay that's my bro's emerald how did you get it!**_

_**Tails~ that's one of them I was telling you about!**_

_**Tenshi~ do you want it back than take my test. **___

_**Pg.3**_

_**Tenshi had an evil grin like there was no test but it was a trick but poor **_

_**Leah had no ider that it was a trick so she was fooled by the mean soul named Tenshi.**_

_**Leah~ ill do it. Im smart, im fast im..**_

_**Tenshi~ a brat who is cocky**_

_**Leah~ hay I am not. Rrr.**_

_**Tenshi~ lets start**_

_**Every thing got dark, than the room filled with water but how they were just in the café.**_

_**Leah~ ware are we y can I breath under water and what are you**_

_**Tenshi~ I am Tenshi goddess of death here to see if you all get the emeralds and so fare ill be taking them**_

_**A shark swam up to Tenshi and started to swim around her.**_

_**Tenshi~ this is ryuu he is god of dragon spirits, you must beat him but there's a catch you can only save one or give your self for both of them**_

_**So who will it be shadow your brother, grim your lover, or your self **_

_**Leah~ you talk to much ill just kill the both of you and save both of them! **___

_**Tenshi~ see this is what I mean. You are so cocky and you'll never win. This is so sad. **___

_**Leah~ shut up you really pissing me off!**_

_**So the fight begins. But leah cant move easy in water so she is getting beat up. What will she do.**_

_**Leah~ I hate the water. This is unfair he lives in the water and I can barely swim **_

_**Tenshi~ I never said I played fare, did I hm?**_

_**Leah~ this is not some game there going to die, do you have no heart **_

_**Tenshi~ I have a hearts but not for humans like you. SO DIE! **___

_**Leah tried to fight back but had no luck the shark was to fast **_

_**Leah~ thinking *im I going to die here and lose both of them wait she said **_

_**Pg.4**_

_**if I give my life I can save them both* end of thought Tenshi!**_

_**Tenshi~ your not dead yet what a shame. So what do you want, you taking to long to die by the way.**_

_**Leah~ if I give you may life you'll let them go right?**_

_**Tenshi~ that's right, so finally giving up**_

_**Leah~ I don't want to but I will to save them, so yes**_

_**Tenshi smiled evilly than leah couldn't breath.**_

_**Tenshi~ good job girl. **_

_**Leah~ ill kill you one day. Even if I die ill hunt you even if you are a god**_

_**Leah past out then all the water went away and she wake up to a cold glass of water to the face and a chaos emerald in her hand.**_

_**Tails ~ are you ok leah you past out. Than you dispread and than you came back in a minuet, are you hurt**_

_**Leah~ no im fine and I got an emerald back. Let go give shad his emerald back. **_

_**Tails~ ya, are you sure you ok you look shaken up.**_

_**Leah~ lets go.**_

_**they both left. And went back to leah and shadows place. **_

_**Leah~ shadow are you ok, she didn't hurt you did she**_

_**Shadow~ what are you talking about iv been with sonic all night **_

_**Leah~ that means it was all a fake, I thought I was going to die. How could some one do that?**_

_**Sonic~ they can because there not human! But we have to stop them.**_

_**Shadow~ first I need my emerald back.**_

_**Leah~ here I got it back for you.**_

_**Leah gave shadow his emerald and the group started to get ready to fight at there top strength.**_

_**End of chapter 1 **_

_**Pg.5**_


End file.
